


This Perfect Circle

by MrowSaystheCat



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: And yet not really. Yup, But so is porn., F/M, Fluff, Healing powers of love, Humor, I hope that is conveyed in the story well enough, Kinda-Canon?, M/M, Multi, Plot is a beloved thing, Polyamory, Romance, Sex, Tags to be added as things progress, There's some dom/sub elements in here, but I think they all switch around on some things, it is all loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrowSaystheCat/pseuds/MrowSaystheCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regardless, his people - his family - wanted to stay, to make it work.   Who was he to argue them out of it?   They needed it.  Glenn needed it.  Maggie needed it.   He'd seen it in them both, saw the way they clung to it.   If anything else, he'd stick around for the two of them - try to make it work out so they could have that sense of shelter.   Sense of stability.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Feral and Free

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place within the first days of Team Family being in the Alexandria Safe-Zone. 
> 
> This started as a one shot and just kinda grew up from there? This will be a stand-alone fiction. I'm hoping that it is kinda-canon, and that my chronology of events isn't off? Still, if it is; I'm lazy and won't fix it. At least I'm honest on that? I've been working on the first chapter for a couple of days now, so I hope that it is as awesome as I think it is? I also hope everyone is in-character! Also, yes - there's gonna be sex in this; not sure exactly how outstandingly written or graphic it will be, though. We shall see? I hope I'm not as rusty at writing it as I think I am. S'been a while, guys :x
> 
> Also : Nope, this won't take away from me writing on 'As the World Falls Down', though you can all blame the birth of this on Daryl-muse. It was all his fault, for waking me up with ideas a couple of nights ago. And not shutting up.

He'd stalked away, after Rick had pulled him off the man who had threatened Glenn. Blocked him from it afterward, too - from taking another go; he'd been able to feel it, itching at his skin. Feral, free - he wanted that freedom. While in the back of his mind he knew, had it been one of their people knocked on their ass? He'd have gone for the one that did it, too - but in front of that? He believed that guy had no right to go for Glenn; not after Daryl's man was in the right place about everything as the story wove out. These Alexandria people were hopeless, and if they were gonna be angry about their ignorance? Well, fuck 'em. They needed to learn, and weren't they there to teach? Sons of bitches needed to listen when a lesson came.

Still, he couldn't get over Glenn's face when he'd come up out of his duck and took that dude to the ground. The determination of his character within a glance; dominance, too - couldn't forget that. Then, of course - there was the action itself. The swiftness of it, how graceful it had been in execution. Powerful. And then that one other fuck running to intercede on his friend's behalf; Daryl had put a stop to that. Something savage had risen in him, something that had been waiting on the fringes of his mind. Perfect moment to let go of finer things for the feral, but Rick said different. 'Course Rick'd say different.

The moment had shifted. He'd walked off in the end, wanting to get away from that sudden sense of stagnation; they needed more action, or was that the bestial thing which lived within Daryl's heart talking? Whatever it was, it made him even more uncomfortable. He was having a difficult time dealing with this... place. Everything in it. Regardless, his people - his family - wanted to stay, to make it work. Who was he to argue them out of it? They needed it. Glenn needed it. Maggie needed it. He'd seen it in them both, saw the way they clung to it. If anything else, he'd stick around for the two of them - try to make it work out so they could have that sense of shelter. Sense of stability. Even if it'd be absent to him. Couldn't grasp it, nah. He felt alien. Like he didn't belong. When had he ever?

But, that was beside the point at the moment. He needed to pull his head out of his ass and go check on Glenn. Sure; Kid'd defended himself like a pro - but that didn't ease Daryl's mind on some levels. There still had been purpose in the actions of those other two men, and if either of them touched Glenn again - there would be the fury of Hell to meet when Daryl learned of it. Didn't matter if he kept secrets from them; he was doing that for them, too. For Maggie, for Glenn. His Ones. Those who he'd never thought would belong to him, that he'd never thought he'd belong to in return. Sometimes, he still felt like the outsider, the third wheel - but not today. There were some things he could do for Glenn which Maggie couldn't; they both knew it. Well, all three of them knew it, really. It went in that wicked, delicious circle for their trio; not just him and Glenn. Maggie was so much a part of them, too - how could she not be?

So, when he came to the bedroom they'd all claimed; he entered without a word - seeing that the door to the bathroom was shut. There was water running behind it. His eyes flicked to the bed, where Glenn was sitting. He was staring off, lost in his thoughts. Glenn's face betrayed a troubled mind. Daryl closed the bedroom door, locked it. He saw the younger man's glance, and something like a weak smile came to those full lips of his. Despite anything the Kid ever felt, any smile could still be the damned sun in Daryl's eyes when it was gifted to him.

"Hey." They greeted at the same time. Then, Daryl was at the bed; his fingers cupping either side of Glenn's jaw. Silence hung between them, the older man mapping the Kid's face with the pads of his fingers before he leaned down and claimed his lips with his own. He had Glenn pinned to the bed a heartbeat later; holding him down by the throat calmly while he breathed in the scent of his hair. He could feel the wild flutter of an excited pulse as he moved his hand away from the stretch of neck. Touches were gentle but dominating, and Glenn kept his peace through them despite the wildness of his heart in the moment. They'd long since learned certain needs and wants of the others; they knew the levels of safety and when it could become dangerous if they wanted it to. Sometimes, they really wanted it to - but not today. Or, well - not yet, at least.

"I'm fine, Daryl." Glenn's voice came like a whisper, and it was replied to with a grunt while the older man kept up his check. He unfastened the shirt the Kid wore; his hands moving under the fabric to the familiar surfaces of Glenn's torso. Daryl moved the two of them in order to remove the garment from the other man; then followed the same actions with his pants, too. Clothes shucked to the floor, he pushed Glenn back down; hands still sliding, checking, turning. Caressing when all was found to be sound, found to be well. Kissed as the sacred things they were. No wonder Glenn was hard when Daryl's mind was finally assuaged. "See?"

"Yeah." Simplistic answer, fingers wrapping around the proof of Glenn's pleasure at his inspection. It hadn't been about _that_ , but who could help what it became in the effort? Daryl wasn't complaining, not in the least. It left a sign, proof that he was still desired in their bed, in their lives. Both important in their own ways, and it was intangible between the two anymore within his head. And oh Christ, was he there too. How could he not be? Being away from them had almost killed him, the rip apart coming right as their lives had anchored all around one another. Right before everything had gone to shit. Right before Glenn got sick. He'd found his longing glances answered by positives instead of the clueless. Then it had all been torn down, ripped away. His and Maggie's man was getting better, but then that damned fuck came with his unwitting followers and... Christ, poor Beth. How he'd lashed at her, right there when the real shit had hit the fan. Holes had been riveted through his world, but what about her own? He'd been merciless in those first days. She was gone now, like she'd predicted when they'd been on their own. Daryl hadn't wanted to hear it, didn't want to think about it. She was so strong. She had been... If he had just.. But, he'd failed. Failed her, failed Maggie through her, and Glenn through them, too.

"Hey, you. Stop thinking so darkly and come back to me." His man's voice, pulling Daryl back to the present, to their bed. To the warmth of Glenn's body beneath him, bared for him. Whole, sound and welcoming. Ever so needy; all due to him. Wasn't it just a beautiful thing he felt he didn't deserve? Despite that sense, he couldn't help but be greedy. Daryl let out a rasp of a chuckle, amused that the other male in their perfect circle could see the thoughts behind his eyes without even having to ask. Glenn could be a damned mind-reader when the moment called. He was always ready to be the glue which kept them stuck together. Both Daryl and Maggie could be so rough on him for it, too. Kid ended up between a rock and a hard place how often? He couldn't help but smirk at the double entendre in his own thoughts, feeling Glenn's hand tugging at the button of his pants right that second. Daryl felt and watched the actions; allowing the hands of the other to do all the work for him. Soon enough, one of those hands was diving down; caressing and bringing him forth. Free from the confines of his pants; they were pushed along now - though no where near totally off. Just enough, just enough for it to give his younger lover what he wanted in full, no pesky material in the way. The noise Glenn let out, one of pleasurable hunger, felt like liquid fire through Daryl's nerves. It was almost a fucking purr, for Christ's sake.

"Damn, Kid." Was all he could manage; putting his hands down to brace himself on either side of Glenn's head while he was stroked with knowing precision. How did he forget, every time, how very fucking forward, needy and downright wanton Glenn could be once his clothes were off?

"Not in bed." Glenn's order was soft, a gentle reminder while he toyed with the head of Daryl's cock. That's right; not that nickname when they were... He could still make the reference in his mind, because the other was still so fresh-faced, with those soulful eyes and... Teasing, motherfucking magical hands; knowing exactly how to make Daryl melt down and agree to whatever-the-fuck was on the Kid's mind at the moment.

"Okay, okay - stop fuckin' teasin' then, Glenn, damn!"

"Wanna take a shower together?" That was abrupt, but Daryl knew there was a point to it. Besides, Glenn's hand didn't stop its action. Of teasing. Which was making Daryl growl even while he worked his hips with the sensation. Fuckin' A.

"Maggie's makin' herself a prune right now, think there'll be hot water left?" That wasn't easy to string together, and Glenn knew it. Son of a bitch was smiling up at him, then biting his bottom lip against the expression.

"We can interrupt her. There's room for all of us in there." A suggestive rise of Glenn's brows; the near sing-song wording timed right along with the firm slide of his hand along Daryl's need.

Maybe two seconds went by, then Daryl was off the bed and Glenn was being pulled up in to his arms with a surprised cry. Of course, that suggestion was met with such an enthusiastic positive. Who did Glenn think he was kidding with that shocked warble?


	2. Sunshine and Starlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This goes kinda all over the place. From nearing PWP to Feels, to future ideals/fears and whatnot, then back to smut. I hope it makes sense and seems like, you know, right. Also, the whole 'tricking' thing is a game they play. Just wanted to clarify. I thought it was a cute way to go about it? I could be wrong, of course. Sorry if anyone thinks it is stupid. XD

The woman they'd barged in on looked up from rinsing the remains of shaving cream from her left leg. Maggie had the feeling she'd probably be cursing up a storm later; lotion could only go so far when one hadn't pampered themselves like this in how long? Still, her men would love it, and she'd be more comfortable within herself when sex was involved. Neither had said anything, of course. They wouldn't dream of it, she knew they didn't mind - how could they? They understood. Who didn't, wouldn't? Still, how could she not feel self-conscious with a lifetime of 'what a woman is supposed to be' stuffed in her brain? Daryl blinked at her for a moment, Glenn watching the foam wash from her leg. 

"Ever heard of knockin'?" She asked, raising an eyebrow while the two men had the decency to look flustered; maybe even sheepish, at least on Daryl's part. He swung Glenn out of his arms, allowing him to land gracefully enough on his feet. "Here I am, trying to get all pretty for y'all - and what do I get? Interruption."

"We didn't think you'd mind, Mags." That was Glenn.

"And hell, you're always lookin' more'n pretty, darlin'." Daryl's turn, while the man he'd slung an arm around the middle of nodded his head in enthusiastic agreement. They still looked bashful for their joint supposed slight; and she grinned at them, shaking her head. Maggie couldn't help but tease them. They were just too adorable when they looked embarrassed - especially when she could get one on them at the same time.

"Well, since y'all are in here already; c'mon, was just gonna really start washing up." The woman slid in to the shower then, closing the curtain around herself so she could shield the room from the sprayer she'd placed in its holder. The men didn't need to be told twice. She could hear them shuffling around, the sound of Daryl's clothing being removed. Glenn was helping him; the promising whisper of 'four hands will work faster, man, I swear it' being the tell-tale to that fact. Maggie couldn't help her giggle while she worked shampoo in to her hair. A second later, there was a cool rush as Glenn got in the shower first; followed by Daryl and the slide of curtain rings across the rod. Closing them in.

\---

Glenn had been right, of course - there was more than enough room for the three of them; but they didn't utilize the space. They were all too eaten up with one another. Maggie and Glenn had cast looks to one another as soon as the woman's hair was shampoo free. After their shared glance, both smiled towards Daryl. Slowly, with their teeth showing like they were sharks or something.

"What?" Granted, he wasn't as clueless as he was acting; the man knew what was coming. At least it wasn't Carol, while he slept, with a hose or a bucket of water, or whatever that clever woman came up with to douse him with. Nah, he much preferred his two younger lovers with their sharp smiles and ill-hidden sense of triumph.

They didn't so much as play-tackle him as they boxed him in; a body on either side of his. Glenn had slid in front of him, Maggie behind. Both had a sponge; Glenn soaked his with body wash before passing the bottle to the woman. Daryl couldn't help but roll his eyes at them for this, knowing they'd somehow discussed what they'd be up to. Of course, there was no way they could have foreseen the fashion it would initiate - but he shoulda known better when Glenn had abruptly suggested it when they had that big bed to themselves. 

This is what he got for letting his dick think for him. 

Not that he was complaining, minded, or hadn't seen it coming; but he really didn't like it when they tried to trick him - even if it was with good intentions. And it was silly, really. Still, would be grounds for revenge later. All playful, with care. Just like he knew the current moment was.

"You two are in so much fuckin' trouble." He muttered, his voice dark. His eyes locked on Glenn, and he received a small smile and a tiny shrug. "Ain't gonna like it, so don't gimme that look."

"Just let us take care of you, Daryl." Maggie's voice from behind; soft and trying soothe him while Glenn nodded in agreement in front of him. The two of them were working in tandem. It was like they were completely and perfectly in sync with one another in where those sponges went to work. The one trapped between them knew he couldn't complain about the TLC they were giving him. Daryl let them go to town on him, and eventually? Well, he couldn't help but respond in pure positive to their attentions. The dirt of the road melted away, and soon - Maggie was bringing him to his knees while she got the shampoo ready. He leaned back against her while she worked her fingers through his hair; watching as Glenn started to wash himself. Kid'd stepped back to give himself room to work; and Daryl knew he was getting a show in it, too. 

Both he and Maggie were.

"Pass me the shower head, stripper-boy." The woman teased, reaching out for it while Glenn sprayed the suds of body-wash from his form. She'd managed to keep all of the shampoo from Daryl's eyes, and he had a good feeling that there'd be another wash of his hair to follow the first. Just to get all the grit out; everyone had seemed to have done the same. Besides, he didn't mind; felt damned fine to have that woman's fingers dancing and skimming along his scalp. The three of them were all relaxed, happy. Daryl was feeling right; like he completely belonged. Not a feeling he had every day, even with his Sunshine and Starlight. 

"Can't be a stripper if my clothes were already off, try again." Still, Maggie was given the requested item. Glenn was then kneeling in front of Daryl while their lady rinsed the older man's hair. Wet hands grazed his shoulders; their skin warm and sweet. So much more smooth than Daryl's own hands; fine-made, with calluses so they weren't baby-soft. Not feminine in the least, either. They were strong, knowing hands. With a touch that could melt his lovers to their cores. Those hands danced up along his scalp to help Maggie with that first rinse; all while Glenn's plush petals sought Daryl's own. Their kiss was long, deep and wanton; the older man's hands coming up to catch hold of Glenn's ass. He held a cheek in each hand, squeezing softly while the younger man groaned needfully in to his mouth.

"I swear to God, there's not a damned crowbar strong enough to pry you offa each other for five seconds!" Maggie was laughing, no jealousy in her voice. She liked to watch; had told them that really early in their days joined together. Regardless, her help had vanished. The two men had been swept too deep in their kiss. "Glenn, either help me with his hair, or get yourself in the damned corner like a bad-boy. This was your idea, anyway."

That did it; lit a fire under Daryl to make certain that he got Glenn back for this. He caught the younger man by the hair at the nape of his neck and slowly pulled him away from his own lips. It was a languid, almost regrettable action - but one he wanted to make. They broke apart with a soft pop, the both of them panting but the younger in the set showing less constraint.

"Yeah, bad-boy. Go sit in the corner." Daryl began, eying those chocolate eyes with some sense of dark amusement. Glenn's gaze became even more lustful by the second; there were deep needs in the Kid which Daryl loved to play on. "And don't touch yourself, neither. That's for us. Keep your hands where we can see 'em." 

They were given a whine, but Glenn did as he was told; curling there across from them with one hand gripping the shower curtain lightly, not enough to pull it down. The other hand was on the bath's white wall, plastered hard against it before he arched up his fingers and let blunt nails try to bite in to a surface they could only self-mockingly scratch.

\---

He knew that they were going to need to rinse off again, all of them. In fact, he'd probably actually need to wash again, with the fact he was sitting near the drain and the water running out was slightly murky from Daryl's hair. Maggie had started the second wash, all while Daryl closed his eyes and leaned his head back so she could get at him better. She was on her knees, but sitting higher than Daryl; who'd come down on his bottom, too. Glenn watched from his assigned 'corner', wondering what the pair across from him would do in order to 'punish' him. This game, he loved this game - at least, at times. There were moments when there was no place for it, but today? Today, they could play. They were in the safety of a domestic bubble; one he'd been convinced couldn't exist anymore. Hell, they'd all been pretty sure of that lack in the world. They'd all been proven wrong, which was a happy experience. Even if it left them wary, and showed them the first flashes of the infantile world that lingered behind the walls of the Safe-zone.

His mind was still reeling from all he'd seen earlier; Aiden, Nicholas and the walker they'd been keeping. Tara had come so close to... Glenn shut down on the mental image, being reassured in the fact he'd stepped in. It had almost been too late, though. As his thoughts started to run deeper, he felt his jaw clench. So many questions had sprung to mind; how foolish was this community? How much had they experienced, or missed in the sheer lack of it? Yes, this was a safe haven, but..

"Glenn, come back to us." Maggie's voice, her touch on his chin. A caress, a silent prayer. He blinked his eyes open, not even realizing he'd closed them until that second. Daryl was over Maggie's shoulder, watching him with concern. His hair was clean then, completely. It was nice to see. The one still sitting where he'd been told to smiled up at them weakly; then he had two hands on either of his arms. Pulling him up, slowly and lovingly, to be with them. None of them knew then how bad he'd miss this moment in the next few days - when something even darker, born of this 'safe zone' they found themselves in, would touch him in a way he wouldn't be able to put words to afterward.

It would hunt him, dog him, dig under his skin. There would be no solace, no safe haven, not until he built the such up for himself, within his heart. In those moments? There would be no helping him, not really. Later, when the darkness came, he would see the present afternoon they were sharing as a type of haven. One he'd curl himself in, only to wonder if he deserved it at all... But, that was not this moment. That darkness was not yet upon them. They were still oblivious, and he still felt he was deserving of bliss.

"C'mon, wash off. We still gotta deal out your punishment." Daryl's voice was a warm growl, hands sliding down Glenn's form before pulling the younger man back against him. Of course, he wouldn't let that one-up go without being returned. Those strong arms remained locked around him, holding him tight while Maggie worked at Glenn with the sponge. She made certain to get him fully clean before she started to tease and toy with his cock. All while Daryl nuzzled in his hair, against his ear - raining kisses, nips and suckling at his skin. Glenn's eyes were rolling in his head before he knew it, little grunts and moans slipping from his lips while he was treated to such pleasant tortures. Maggie made sure not to bring him anywhere near completion; her touches, now with hands rather than the sponge, were just shy of cruel in how they strung his nerves along. Sensation was being used against him, just the way he liked it. He wasn't allowed to touch himself, that much was still clear in how he was being held by Daryl. Instead, he squirmed between them, listening to their lady's giggling and feeling the hot, wanton truth of Daryl's lust against his behind.

\---

"Think he's had enough?" Maggie was sliding down to her knees then, spreading them out so she could move a hand away from Glenn and round her clit with the edge of a nail. The mewl in her voice was rich, and she was looking up the line of their 'victim's' body to where Daryl watched her over Glenn's shoulder.

"I haven't, but have, _please_ c'mon!" Glenn's voice was near desperate and he squirmed more against the older man, who had to brace himself better due to the actions. He was going to make Glenn scream more, there was very little in the world he enjoyed more. Instead of giving the younger man what he wanted? Well..

"Shit, do whatever that was again; shoulda seen your face." Ignoring the pleading noises of the trapped one, giving favor to the woman on her knees. He had a good feeling about the action Maggie had made; he knew their responses to all sorts of touches by this point. The woman smiled at him, leaned against Glenn - one hand helping her brace against the man's hip, while the other remained settled between her legs. Daryl licked his lips as he watched that quiver go through her again, and she became relentless on herself. A few seconds later, she was moaning sweet and hot against Glenn's skin; so close but so far from his needy cock. Daryl could feel the tension and longing in the one trapped in his arms; the vibrations of Maggie's moans definitely playing havoc on his senses. He made certain that the other man wouldn't break free from his hold, keeping Glenn's hands high and away from his lower region with the way he'd wrapped him up from behind with his own arms. Daryl kept kissing the side of his man's neck, nibbling at the ear to drive him just that more up the wall while Maggie keened on her knees before them. As for himself? Well, he was focused on keeping Glenn confined, and the warmth of the younger man's body against his own was pure pleasure; he could see the near future. It would be worth the wait, but the moment at hand was delicious in itself, too. 

Maggie arched against Glenn at that moment, and a small squeal left her almost at the same time Glenn let out a near-squawk. Daryl'll felt the water shift to ice against his arms, but it didn't hit anything really sensitive of his like it had the two younger people. The chuckle which rumbled out of him couldn't be helped; they'd been ignoring the temperature of the water until the moment it wouldn't allow them to anymore. 

"We should move." The woman whined, popping up to her feet with a little effort. Her legs were shaking, slightly unsteady due to the way she'd made her own nerves come loose from toying with her clit. The cold water had cut some of that pleasure short, and her body wasn't blocking Glenn's long as she made for the curtain and then out the tub. 

"You-could-have-turned-the-water-off, Mags! SHIT!" 

There was a wicked giggle, and then the woman was back, to do just what Glenn had hollered at her about; then she was moving towards the towel she'd placed out for herself. As for Daryl, he moved himself and his trapped prize out of the shower. He didn't release Glenn until they'd cleared the curtain and he knew the younger man would be solid on his feet outside the tub. Laughing, he got towels for himself and the one he still hadn't finished toying with. He handed the younger man the length of fluff to dry off with, then started to tend to himself. Glenn was still shaky; the water hadn't been able to cut down how worked up he was the way it had done to Maggie. However, it was most likely due to his mind being in a different place; Maggie's had been attending to the pleasure coursing through her - Glenn had been climbing through the ropes of longing and they were holding him away from his destination. 

He kept his eyes on the younger man, watching the way his muscles trembled underneath the skin. Glenn, feeling that gaze, turned his face to Daryl.

"So, are we even?" Was a breath, a whisper.

"No." Daryl's stoic stare was met with shining, dark eyes that smiled while the young man whimpered. Glenn's bottom lip quivered before he licked it. It ramped up the older man's hunger; hard and dark, dirty and filled with deep affection. Daryl crossed the room to Glenn, caught him by the back of his hair once more; pulling his head back gently but firmly by it. "Not by a long shot."

"Good." 

Their kiss was crushing, Daryl dominating it. Maggie whistled from the doorway.

"I wish we still had that camera..." She muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope that was a worthwhile read? There will most likely be more coming for this. I mean, because they've not yet gotten to.. um, come. Anyway. 
> 
> But then again, should there be more for this? Like I said, I'm rusty... Let me know? But um, be gentle if it sucks.
> 
> *Also, decided to end it here. I may revisit it again one day down the road, but I think it kinda draws in well enough here.


End file.
